Meeting the Mountain
by devonshire64
Summary: It was a cold and snowy night when Kerri Harrison first met Dean Winchester. Preseries. An exploration into the power of a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

It was a cold and snowy night when Kerri Harrison first met Dean Winchester.

_Hello all, this was originally going to be a oneshot about the first day Kerri met Dean. (if you dont know who kerri is, she was introduced in my story 'something lost'. though you dont have to read that to understand this.) however, i have also written this is several different points of view. _

_let me know what you think and if you would like it to be more than just a oneshot. :)_

**D: this is all just for fun, i dont own either winchester brother :(**

Six year old Kerri Harrison sat on the window ledge in her large living room, staring out over the snow covered fields around her. She could see headlights glowing in the distance, weaving their way down the long drive. She didn't like new people, which was fine since most new people didn't seem to like her. She wasn't what you'd call a 'girly' girl and that was the first thing people would tell her father when they met his eldest. She was also a lot quieter than the normal child. And that seemed to be just another thing for strangers to gossip about.

Now Evelyn, well that was a different story. She was the only two year old she had ever known to wear heels. And her talking. Every hour of every day, that toddler seemed to have something to say. Heck, there were times when Kerri wished that her little sister had never even learned to speak. She was so much cuter when she just smiled and pointed at things. But well, strangers seemed to love her, and that was more than Kerri could say about herself.

Evelyn would walk up to anyone that came in the door, and tell them all about her day, invite them to a tea party, and talk their ear off as she showed off her newest hair-tie. Mrs. Miller, the lady that ran the general store, would often tell Kerri that she had been like that when she was smaller, that is, until the night her mother, Elizabeth died.

But Evelyn didn't remember their mom, and so she didn't know that she shouldn't be so happy. After all, how can you be that happy and carefree when you only have a daddy? Kerri watched as the black car grew closer, nothing more than a shadow charging through the dark night. Her daddy told her that there were kids coming, but she didn't really care. If it was at all possible, other kids were worse than strangers.

They didn't know the things she knew, hadn't lived through the things she had had to live through. They told ghost stories, but they were the kind that were written for babies. Kerri would sometimes tell them the real ones, but that often ended with some mom yelling at her as her wimp of a child cried. Kerri didn't mean to be mean, it was just that if they wanted to tell ghost stories, then they should know what they were getting themselves into. Needless to say, Kerri didn't have all that many friends in school.

But her father, well, her father didn't know any of this. He was far too busy, and Kerri knew that she was fine on her own. She could take care of the chatterbox that was Evelyn and still finish all her school work before her dad even made it home from work. She'd like to see that little brat Timmy Collins do that. No, kids were the worst, and Kerri wasn't looking forward to meeting these two at all.

"Kerri?" Her father began leaning around the corner.

"Yes, dad?"

"They'll be here in just a few minutes. Now, their daddy and I have a lot of business to deal with, so I want you to show them around."

"Yes, dad."

"I mean in, Ker. I need you to look out for them for me. They don't meet many strangers."

'_Luck them.'_ Kerri thought as she turned back towards the window, the black car disappearing around the back of the house.

A few minutes later the little girl heard the tell tall sound of boots on the back stairs. It was something that she had grown used to over the past two years. There were always so many men coming and going, and they all wore heavy boots and smelled of beer and smoke. Kerri didn't mind them though, since the majority of them were nice, and reminded her of her daddy.

But, every once and a while, some of those men would come and they would scare the little girl. It wasn't that they were evil, or that they were trying to be mean, they were just the men that were more lost than the others. She could see it in their eyes, in the way they scanned the room like some kind of cornered animal. They didn't come often, but when they did, she knew to keep Evelyn away.

Kerri had learned to read people based on the way they walked. The nicer men seemed to bound up the back steps quicker, their booted feet lighter on the warn wood. But the broken men, the scary men, they walked heavy. It was like every step was a great feat for them, every move forward like a battle of waning wills. And this new man walked like one of the broken ones.

Kerri straightened unconsciously when she heard the gruff voice echo in from the kitchen. The new man spoke like a soldier, and Kerri could instantly sense that he was not someone to be messed with. But there was something else about his voice, something else about the way he walked that she just couldn't put her finger on. Even when he appeared in the living room a few moments later, a small boy in his arms and another at his heels, Kerri still couldn't quite figure out what made this new man so different.

"Kerri." Her dad began as the small family moved into the living room. "This is John, and his boys. Sam and Dean." Her dad pointed to the two boys as he said their names. Sam, asleep in his father's arms, and Dean standing just behind the formidable man that was John.

"Hi." She answered, but there was no real warmth in her voice. She didn't like strangers, plain and simple.

Her father seemed to pick up on her discomfort, but instead of voicing his disapproval, he merely introduced the three to the sleeping form of Evelyn.

"Have you and the boys eaten yet, John?" Tom began with a sigh, Kerri still watching them with eagle eyes from her perch on the windowsill. Her dad knew how she felt about them, she had been telling him for over a week now. It was bad enough that she didn't like strangers, but these three were actually going to be staying at her house. And that wasn't something that she had particularly liked.

"No, we drove straight through." John began, hoisting Sam further up on his hip.

Kerri eyed the gruff new hunter suspiciously. She knew he was a hunter, all the men in boots were, and she knew that he had come here to get help from her daddy. But, what she didn't know was if he was a good man or a bad one. He was one of the lost, of that she was certain, but his eyes weren't as dead as those of the men that scared her. He was still holding on to something, and that made him a mystery to her.

"Well, why don't you rest him on the sofa, and I'll get something ready."

"What about their room?"

"I'll have Kerri show them up there after we all eat."

"Thanks, Tom. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Jim wasn't available."

"It's no trouble."

The man named John nodded his head, a tired smile spreading across his face. Kerri still watched him though, her sharp blue eyes studying every movement he made. But, as she watched him lay his small son on the sofa, something else greeted her curious mind. The boy called Dean.

He hadn't moved since they entered the room. He just stood, silently, behind his father, lost in the shadow the older man cast. But, as soon as John moved, so did Dean. It was like someone had thrown a switch, the blonde haired boy jumping on the couch, reaching out thin arms for his baby brother. And still, he had yet to say a word. And it was at that moment, that she understood what was so interesting about John.

It was that little boy, that child that had made the man such a mystery. And it was that same child that was currently breaking his heart. Kerri could see the guilt, see the longing in the hunter's face as he looked down at his two small boys, Dean shielding Sam like his life depended on it. But, as quick as the moment had begun, it passed, and John followed her daddy back into the kitchen, leaving the four small children alone.

Neither one spoke for the longest time, both just listening to the steady breathing of the two sleeping toddlers. Dean hadn't looked up since John had placed Sam in his arms, the little boy staring almost transfixed at the child before him. Kerri didn't know what to make of him, his demeanor so different from any other child she had known. It was obvious now, that he knew just as much about the shadows as she did.

"You can put him in the playpen, you know." Kerri began coldly, wondering why he was still holding on so tightly to his brother. After all, it wasn't like something was going to jump up and get him while they sat there.

"We're fine." Came the almost inaudible answer. And after that, the heavy silence reigned again.

"Where's your mommy?" Kerri asked again, wondering why she wasn't there to hold the baby.

"None of your business."

"I was just asking."

"And I answered you."

"My mommy died." Kerri blurted out. That was always the way she said it, just to see how people would really respond. So often people would just pass it off, tell her that they were sorry without ever really meaning it. But when you just blurted it out, well, then you could catch them off guard, and she loved watching the adults flounder for answers.

But Dean, he didn't even flinch, didn't even look away from Sam. And Kerri didn't know what to make of it. So, she continued.

"She died in a fire."

"I know, my daddy told me about you."

"Oh, then why didn't you say something?"

"What's to say?"

"Did your mommy die, too?" Kerri asked, not even the least bit put off by Dean's sharp response.

"Yeah, same as yours."

"Is that why your daddy's a hunter?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be one someday, too." It was the first time he had looked up at her, and she could see his eyes light up when he spoke of becoming a hunter.

She didn't really understand why, though. So many of the hunters she had seen were such sad and broken men, why would this kid want to be like them?

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad took me shooting last week and I hit every can, first try."

"Doesn't hunting scare you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm a Winchester and nothing scares a Winchester."

"Who told you that?"

"My dad."

"What about your brother, is he going to be a hunter, too?"

"Yeah. But he's too little right now."

Kerri was amazed at how alive Dean seemed to become as he spoke about hunting. It wasn't normal, but what was normal in her life anyway? All of her earlier fears seemed to melt away as she spoke with him, his sleeping brother still held in his arms.

"Do you always watch him?" Kerri asked, gesturing to Sam.

"Yeah, it's my job."

"What about when he's bigger?"

"It won't matter, since I'll always be the big brother. Besides, I'm older, he'll never be bigger than me."

"How long's he been sleeping for?"

"A few hours. He was so excited about the snow that he spent most of the drive jumping up and down in the car. I think he wore himself out."

"You don't see snow?"

"No, we just spent a few months in Arizona. It doesn't snow there. Besides, my dad said we could go sledding here."

"Yeah, the hills in the back yard are great for that. I guess you can use my sleds if you want."

"They're not girly are they?"

"No, I have a racer, fasted one in the whole school. Evelyn's is pink and purple though and has a barbie on it."

"Ew. Haven't you taught her better?"

"I've been trying." Kerri smiled as the two smaller children began to awaken to the sound of their voices.

"Dea?" Kerri looked over, immediately on guard again as a small voice issued from the mop of hair Dean was holding.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"We go sled now?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. If he was at all afraid of his new surroundings then the little boy didn't show it. He merely rubbed his eyes and spoke with his brother, the world beyond the sofa of no interest to him.

"No, it's too dark now. We'll ride tomorrow."

It was at that moment that Kerri's daddy and John returned to the room. Evelyn was now awake as sitting up in her playpen, eyeing Sam like he was her new puppy. Kerri couldn't help but noticed how much different John seemed in that short amount of time. Yes, he was still one of the broken that she had come to know so well, but he was still whole in so many ways. And Kerri found the smile he wore to be genuinely heartwarming.

Kerri watched as her daddy moved her table from the corner, setting the four small chairs around it. Both men then disappeared, returning a few moments with plates, cups, and flatware.

"We're gonna set you guys up in here, alright." John smiled, ruffling Sam's hair. "Tom and I have a lot of paper work on the big table."

"Ok, Dad." Dean began, his somber state firmly back in place.

Kerri watched as John's smile faltered. And at that moment, she understood. Dean had been a kid for a few short moments, but the minute his father returned, so did Dean's stoic demeanor. It was almost like the six year old didn't think that he could be a child around his dad, like he thought he had to be something more, something better. Something like a hunter.

The tension in the room was broken almost instantly when Evelyn looked from Sam to John, her pale eyes growing wide as she stared at him. "Hi." She smiled, batting her little eyelashes, and showing off her bracelets to the stranger.

John just smiled as picked up the small, beaming girl, the toddler immediately showing him her glittering hair-ties. Kerri couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had been trying to teach her little sister not to talk to strangers, and especially the hunters, but Evelyn never seemed to listen to her.

She just shook her head as she turned to Dean, ready to comment about her oh so trusting little sister. But her words were instantly silenced by the look on his face. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that he looked jealous, but there was so much more in his green eyes that just that. It was a look of longing. Dean was a big brother, he was a protector, and he would someday be a hunter. And in so doing, he gave up on being a child.

And instantly, Kerri knew, that her life would never be the same. Dean wasn't like all the other kids she had known, and she would never have it any other way. Finally, he was someone that would understand, that knew what it was like to be alone. For two years, she had lived the life of an adult. Since the age of four, she had taken on a responsibility that was far beyond her years. And so had he.

And suddenly, in that moment, the Winchesters were no longer defined as strangers or hunters, the only two categories she currently used. No, they were something else entirely, and she knew then that her life would never be the same. Yes, being friends with Dean Winchester would probably be as difficult as scaling a mountain, but it was a challenge she was willing to accept. After all, how often do you get a second chance at life?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the great reviews, i had such a good response that this will now be more than just a one-shot. Basically, this is the anatomy of a friendship. :)_

_enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think of the newest chapter. :)_

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 2

John gripped the wheel tightly as he steered the car down the dark and winding roads of Valley, Wyoming. He glanced back in the rearview mirror, Sam sleeping, head in his brother's lap as Dean stared silently out the window. That's the way Dean did everything now, silently. Before the fire, he had questioned everything, his mouth and mind always moving a mile a minute. But now, well now he rarely if ever said a word. He hadn't questioned the fire, hadn't asked where his mother was, nothing. It was as if he had died in the fire as well.

John shook the thoughts from his head, concentrating once more on the road before them. He couldn't let his mind get bogged down with memories of Mary, not now. He was on his way to a hunt and he needed to be sharp, needed to be completely immersed in the task at hand. Nothing could be there to distract him, that only made the job more dangerous. If he was thinking about Mary, thinking about the boys, then he wouldn't be able to react if something attacked. He needed to be able to see into the shadows, listen to the silence, and he couldn't do that with fading memories running through his mind.

The lights of the old house shown out in the distance, illuminating their way like some kind of beacon. He had met Tom Harrison through another hunter, Bobby, and he had heard that this guy was one of the best. But, what was more, was that he had two children the same ages as Sam and Dean, and that their mother had been lost to the same circumstances as his beloved Mary. And so, Tom Harrison was now hunting the same thing that he was, and John was more than positive that he had a lead. And maybe, John thought, another child would be good for Dean.

Yes, Dean had Sammy, but that wasn't the same. Every breath his eldest son had was given to that little moppy haired child, and Sammy was better because of it. But Dean, well, there was no easy way to say it, Dean was fading away. Everything revolved around keeping Sam safe, keeping him happy, and John was afraid that, if not for the two year old, then Dean would have vanished into nothing. But now there was someone else, someone who knew exactly what Dean was going through, someone who had been through it herself. And maybe, she would be enough to save his crumbling son.

But as he passed by the fence, following the road around the back of the house, he saw a lone figure sitting in the window. She was so still that, at first glance, John thought that it was a statue, but upon further inspection, he saw that it was a little girl. And his heart instantly sank. She was so like Dean. She sat stoically, haunted eyes staring out over the dark landscape. And John cursed whatever had taken his wife again, cursed the heavens that another family had to suffer, that another child had to loose their innocents so young.

He sighed as he pulled around the back of the house, killing the engine. It was quiet there, peaceful, and he only hoped that it was good for his boys. He usually left them with his friend Jim in Blue Earth, that is, when he left them at all. He hated to be away from his children, but there was no other option. He had to keep them safe, and if that meant sacrificing his time with them, then so be it. That was why he was so grateful when Bobby told him about Tom. Not only was he the best man around for information, but he had a home that he could leave the boys in, a place where Sam and Dean could be children.

"Want me to get him, Slugger?" John asked, pulling open the back door. But instead of getting a smile, instead of getting any real response at all, Dean just shifted his sleeping brother's weight, passing the small toddler to his father, before climbing out of the car.

Silence, nothing but silence. It was the way Dean did everything, saving his words like a man lost in the desert saved his water. It was almost like too many words would cause him to fade away, would use up too much of his remaining energy. No, the only person Dean spoke to was Sam, and even then, it was only in answer to his little brother's questions. The six year old never initiate a conversation, never gave an opinion unless asked, and it was heart breaking to witness.

John's mind wandered back to the hunt as he climbed the basement stairs, Dean following closely at his heels. Something had been setting fires all throughout a neighboring town, and, though no one had yet been killed, John was still certain that it was the thing that took his wife. It had to be. Seven homes had burned, all the fires starting in one of the children's rooms, not a bit of evidence to show that it was arson. Each had been ruled an accident, but people were beginning to talk. Seven homes in a twenty mile radius all burning at or around midnight could not be a coincidence.

The door swung open as he neared the top of the old stairs, Tom Harrison's calm face greeting the weary hunter. This man had been like a beacon for the waning Winchester, a little bit of hope and normalcy in a life of darkness. He offered help, not only as a hunter, but as a father, and for that John was eternally grateful. It was rare to find small children in the hunting world, at least, small children that knew what it was their fathers and mothers did. So when he learned of the Harrisons, learned of the two small children, it was like a lifeline.

John nodded to the man before him as he entered the warmth of the kitchen, the cold winter night leaving him at the door. Sam had been so excited to see the snow, and, like always, Dean had shared in his little brother's excitement for the toddler's sake. John knew that he was also excited, that the idea of being a child again was deeply appealing to the six year old. But he also knew that Dean would never voice that joy. Everything he did was for those around him, his own needs always coming in at a distant second.

John spoke with the other hunter for a few minutes before being led through the kitchen and into a large living room, Dean still at his heels. It had gotten to the point that John didn't even need to look. Dean was always there, just a few steps behind him, and he would always be there at his side, ready to take Sammy at a moment's notice.

The eldest Winchester's inner musings were abruptly silenced, however, when he finally laid eyes on the little girl known as Kerri. She sat still as stone on the window ledge, her posture rivaling that of even the most well trained debutante. But, even though she remained silent and still, her eyes spoke volumes. There was a ferocity there, a deep seeded skepticism that could only have been born of a lifetime of loss. But she hadn't been granted a lifetime, she was only six.

"Kerri." Tom spoke as John continued to watch the girl before him, her keen blue eyes taking in his every movement. She was studying him, deciding whether or not he was a threat, and he was amazed by her intuition. "This is John, and his boys. Sam and Dean."

John nodded to her, trying to show the little girl that he was no threat, but he didn't think she was buying it. She seemed like the kind of person that made up her own mind about things, and he would only gain her trust with time.

"Hi." She answered back, obviously none to pleased that her home was being invaded. And in that instance, John Winchester felt uncomfortable. He almost had to laugh. She was only six, but she held an authority that rivaled that of many adults, and John just hoped that his two young sons could handle her.

Tom, however, didn't seem to be too pleased with his little girl's accusatory behavior. But instead of voicing his opinion, instead of forcing Kerri to be polite, he simply sighed before turning towards a sleeping toddler and introducing her as Evelyn.

"Have you and the boys eaten yet, John?"

"No, we drove straight through."

"Well, why don't you rest him on the sofa, and I'll get something ready."

"What about their room?" John asked, and was surprised to see Kerri's eyes narrow at the remark. Oh yes, it was obvious that she did not want them there.

"I'll have Kerri show them up there after we all eat."

"Thanks, Tom. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Jim wasn't available."

"It's not trouble."

John just smiled a tired smile as he moved to lay Sam on the sofa, not the least bit surprised when Dean jumped into action, throwing himself of the couch and reaching out for his brother. Seeing his children together, safe and warm in the old house, took a great weight off John's troubled heart. It had been hunting or home, and ever since he had made that decision, a part of him had deeply regretted it. His boys deserved a normal life, a safe and innocent life, but he just didn't think he could give them that anymore.

After all, that thing had come into his home, walking into his child's room, and it had killed a much loved wife and mother in her own house, a place that was supposed to be safe. And, ever since that night, John had been running, doing everything possible to ensure his sons' safety, to ensure that when they laid down at night that they would wake in the morning. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either of them. And that fear was the only thing driving him now. Who was to say that that thing, whatever it was, wouldn't sneak into his home again, wouldn't take another person he loved under cover of darkness.

John took one more long look at his boys, his heart and soul there on the old sofa for all the world to see, before following Tom back into the large kitchen. He didn't realize how tired he was until he took a seat at the large, worn wooden table, a cup of steaming coffee before him. It had been a long drive up from Arizona, the weather growing colder and snowier that longer he drove. And he didn't mean any disrespect to his beloved car, but the impala didn't really handle all that well in the less than stellar road conditions. But it was the car he had driven on his first date with Mary, the car his father had given to him when he returned from the marines, and he wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"Are mac and cheese and hot dogs ok for the boys?" Tom asked, searching through the cupboard.

"Yeah, that's more than ok." John sighed, knowing that, to Sam and Dean, it would be like an early christmas present. More times than not all he could afford was cereal, peanut butter and bread, and the occasional can of condensed pasta. He knew it wasn't at all healthy for two growing boys to eat nothing but sandwiches, but there wasn't ever much of a choice.

"You can put him in the playpen you know." Kerri's curt voice floated in from the other room as the two hunters sat in silence. Tom preparing a meal for the children, and John lost deep in thought.

"We're fine." John closed his eyes, praying for some kind of intervention. Dean's voice was so quiet, so weak, so forced.

But he was talking, and, even though he was merely answering her questions, he was talking, and John let the sound of his son's barely used voice wash over him. He listened as Kerri bluntly explained what happened to her mother, listened as Dean merely answered with as few words as possible. And, for a moment, John thought that maybe, another child would not help his eldest, that maybe, the Dean had had known for four wonderful years truly was gone.

But then, the conversation between the six year olds changed to hunting, and Dean seemed to come alive. And it was at that moment that John noticed something. He had tried not to speak too much about hunting with Dean, had tried to steer the little boy clear of the lifestyle, but Dean had seemed adamant in his interest. So much so, that John had relented and taken him shooting a few weeks before. And though Dean didn't say much of anything, the smile was enough to melt John's heart. Hunting, that was what made Dean open up. And in a twisted way, John was happy. After all, this was something he could share with his boy, something he knew, and something he could teach.

And the weary hunter couldn't help but smile. Yes, everything Dean said was still in response to a direct question, but his answers weren't forced, weren't just simple words that he struggled to string together. Dean was alive, Dean was the child that had been missing since the fire. John listened as the conversation switched to sledding, listened as Dean made sure that said sleds were manly enough for him and his brother.

John couldn't help but smile as he followed Tom back to the living room, the though of finally saving Dean too great for him to ignore. Finally, he could have the old Dean back, Mary's Dean. But his smiled was gone the moment he walked into the room, the moment his eldest son reverted back to a quiet soldier. Apparently, the old Dean was not something he was supposed to see.

"Hi."

John's attention was drawn away from his somber son, the small voice behind him breaking the tension in the room. Evelyn who, up till now how been staring at Sam like her newest toy, had turned her pale eyes to him, her arm stretched out, wanting to be held. This little girl didn't seem to have the same fear of strangers that her older sister had, quite the opposite. John laughed as the little child in his arms showed him her hair-ties, laughed as the girl acted like all toddlers should.

He wished for happier times, wished for life to be the way it had been. He had been a good father, had loved playing football with Dean, had loved taking the boys to the park. But that was all over, gone in a puff of smoke, and every time he thought he was getting it back, something stole away his hope. He placed Evelyn in one of the small chairs at the table Tom had set, Sam jumping down to sit beside her. Kerri and Dean, well, it was almost like they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. And it was heartbreaking.

Sam and Evelyn were still children, still innocent, both mere babies when their moms were taken. But Kerri and Dean, they could both remember that night, could both remember the four years before it, and it had taken away their youth. It was played out in their eyes, a depth of understanding far beyond their years. But John knew that, were there was life, there was hope. It was what Mary would always say after she told Dean of the angels that were watching over him.

Where there's life, there's hope, and maybe it wasn't too late for Kerri and Dean. After all, sometimes all you really need, is a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, they really do mean alot to me. sorry this took so long, but work has finally calmed down so i should have more time._

_i changed this up a bit. this isnt going to be the same scene from a different point of view as the other were. so basically, this is going to turn into a bunch of one-shots told from different POVs. _

_i hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think. :)_

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 3

Dean laid in the small bed, his little brother held tightly in his arms. They had tried to give him his own room, but the six year old wouldn't have it, running to Sammy's room as soon as the adults had turned their backs. They just didn't understand. Sammy could disappear if he wasn't there to watch him, could be gone in the morning just like his mommy was. After all, that's what happened when people died. You went to bed happy, but then when you woke up, they were just gone forever. And he wouldn't let that happen to Sam.

No, his mommy told him that angels were watching over them all, so it must have been those angels that took her. They were up there, waiting till he went to bed, waiting till he fell asleep and then they were going to swoop down and take someone else away from him. He used to think that the angels were the good guys, but now he wasn't so sure. Because good guys didn't make you cry, good guys didn't take away the people you loved, the people who read you stories at night. Good guys were supposed to keep you happy and safe, and the angels definitely didn't do that. And, if they were still watching and waiting, then he had to be sharp, because he didn't want them to take Sammy next.

He pulled Sam closer to him when he heard soft footfalls just beyond his door. His little brother squirmed around in his arms, but much to Dean's relief he didn't wake up. The little boy knew that he was not supposed to be in there, that he was supposed to sleep in his own bed and not his brother's crib. But he just couldn't stand to be away from him, couldn't stand to be alone in the big, cold bed. When he was alone he could feel the shadows creeping in all around him, feel them pulling at him, digging into his dreams. No, when he was forced to be alone at night he never slept, never even closed his eyes, because he was afraid of what he would see when he opened them again.

The darkness was where the bad things lived, his daddy had told him that over and over again. It was dangerous, it was where the monsters were, there in the darkness that surrounded him every night. His daddy would tell him to have 'sweet dreams' but how could he, knowing what was waiting for him at the edge of his bed, knowing what was going to take him away if he let his guard down, even for a moment. No, he had to be alert, had to be ready, had to hang on until the darkness went away.

His heart beat fast when he heard the already open door creak open just a little further. He didn't know what could be in that large house in the middle of the night and he didn't ever want to find out. He wrapped his little arms around Sammy, holding onto him tighter still as he buried his face in the soft fabric of his brother's pajamas. He didn't like that house, didn't like the solitude, the size. It was far too big, and way to far from the town, and all that scared him even more.

Yes, his dad had told him that there were other children there, but that didn't really matter to him. The only child that mattered to him was his little brother, end of story. Other kids would come and they would go, but he would always have Sammy, always have his baby brother. Because brothers never left, family never left, they were only stolen, and he was never going to let the angels come and take his brother. If he watched over him, if he kept Sam safe, then Dean knew that he would have him forever, that he would never have to be alone.

That was all that he could think about, all that he could understand. Everything about his life was so wrong, so different than it should have been and keeping his little brother safe was the only thing that kept him grounded, the only thing that kept him from giving into the darkness that had been pulling at him ever since the night the angels stole his mommy away. He wouldn't let anything else take the people he loved away from him. No, those angels would have to take him first, would have to get past him to get to everyone else, because he would never let go of what he had left.

"Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes slowly when he heard the soft voice, a shadowed figure standing by the crib, peering through the bars. He could barely see her in the dark, but he knew who it was, knew who it had to be. But he didn't want her to get him in trouble, didn't want her to tell his daddy where he was, why he had disobeyed an order yet again.

He didn't really know this girl, couldn't really get a handle on her. Other kids were always so easy to read, so game to tell anyone that would listen their life story. But not her. She was quiet and still, two things he had never before seen in another child. Kids were always running around, always smiling, always playing, but not her. She would just sit in the window, staring out over the empty fields as though she was waiting for something. And that was something that Dean just couldn't understand.

If Dean didn't know any better, he would say that she looked like she was waiting for her mommy, waiting for her old life to come strolling back up the long drive. But the angels didn't give people back, no matter how many times you asked them to, and he just didn't know why she was still waiting for something that would never come.

"Please don't tell." He whispered back, not wanting to wake his brother. Because, when Sammy woke up, no matter what time of the night or day it was, he woke up with the energy of about four toddlers.

"I won't. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He whispered sullenly, wondering again about the girl before him. She had seemed so detached when he first met her, so closed off from everyone and everything. But now she was coming to check on him, coming to find him in the darkness, and he just didn't know how to take it.

No one had really looked out for him since his mommy was taken. His daddy tried, everyday he tried, but it was just never the same. His daddy always used to be so happy, always used to smile, but he had stopped all that the night of the fire. It was like he had been stolen too, like the angels had taken away the inside of him, while leaving his body whole. And Dean didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that his daddy could no longer take care of him and Sammy the way his mommy had, that it was his job to make sure Sam ate right, his job to make sure that his little brother grew up big and strong.

"Why are you in here?" Kerri whispered softly, the accusatory tone that her voice had held earlier now completely gone.

"I have to keep Sammy safe."

"From what?"

"The angels. They took my mommy."

"I don't think they're gonna take, Sam."

"But, what if they do, and I'm not here?"

"We put salt and stuff all around our house, bad stuff can't get in."

"Yeah, my daddy said that, but still."

"You know, you don't have to worry about him all the time."

"He's my responsibility."

"He's your daddy's responsibility, too."

"No, he has trouble without mommy. He can't do it anymore. That's why I have to."

"Do you always sleep in the crib?"

"No, usually Sammy sleeps in the big bed with me. Please don't tell."

"I already told you that I wouldn't. Listen, my daddy always wakes up real early and checks on us. I'll come back and let you know when he's coming. I'll also ask him if he can put the crib in your room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Dean."

"Yeah?"

"It's gonna be the perfect day for sledding tomorrow."

"Ok, cool." Dean answered, smiling despite himself. He learned two year ago never to hope for anything, never to show just how much he cared. Because he knew, that it was what you cared about, the things you loved that were taken away. So maybe, just maybe, if it didn't look like he cared, if he pretended that nothing mattered, then nothing else would ever be taken from him.

"Good night."

"Night." Dean whispered, watching as Kerri pulled the door closed once more.

Maybe she wasn't so bad, Dean thought as he laid there with his little brother, listening to the two year old's even breathing. After all, she had lost her mommy to the angels, too. And she also had a little sister to watch out for. Maybe that was why she didn't tell. Because she knew what it was like to have to keep the darkness away, knew what it was like to have to take care of someone too small to do it themselves.

The young boy fell asleep to the steady sound of his brother's breathing, thinking about what Kerri has just said. They were safe there, the darkness that had been plaguing him ever since the night of the fire now seemed further away than it ever had. Her soft and steady voice gave him strength, gave him peace, comfort. He still wouldn't let go of Sam, still wouldn't fully embrace the idea that he could be safe, that he could rest, but he could feel his heart beat slowing as he laid there, watching the shadows.

They weren't creeping in on him like they normally did, weren't looking back at him from darkened corners. No, the shadows were right were they should have been, laid out on the walls, cast out behind familiar objects as they were illuminated by pale moonlight. There weren't monsters there, weren't ghosts and banshees and everything else that plagued his dreams. No, in that room there was only the innocent darkness, only the soothing hush of night. And, despite himself, Dean fell into the comfort of it, his breathing slowing to match his brother's as he fell into a deep sleep.

He could hear whispering, a soft laughter floating into his foggy mind. The last thing he remembered was the darkness, the shadows that had been creeping around the walls of his little brother's room. He had tried to stay awake, had tried to keep watch over his brother, but he had just been so tired. And now, now there were voices, whispers wrapping all around him. The instant everything clicked in his tired mind Dean shot up, his green eyes blinking owlishly around the room. Voices, he had heard voices in the room.

But, instead of seeing a monster hovering over the crib, instead of seeing the shadows falling in on him, he saw his little brother sitting up in the crib, Kerri smiling through the bars. Sam was wide awake, smiling brightly at him, his big eyes shinning in the pre-dawn light.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dea, wake up." Sam cheered, throwing his blanket up over his face. "Wake up."

"My dad will be up soon." Kerri stated quietly, tickling Sam from behind.

"Nnnnoooooo." Sam squealed and Dean couldn't help but smile as he and Kerri continued to play with the squirming little boy.

"Dea, stop! Dea, no ticka."

"What, Sammy, I don't think I can hear you."

"No, no ticka. K tell Dea no ticka."

Dean couldn't help but look up at Kerri when Sammy called out to her, laughing as he tried to push his big brother's hands away.

Sammy loved to play, loved to learn different things, to try different things. And he was always so trusting of others. His mommy used to tell Dean that he had been such a good baby, so easy to take care of, but that Sammy was probably going to be a handful. And she had been right. There wasn't anything Sam wouldn't get into, wasn't anything he couldn't climb, any door that he couldn't get open. Which meant that he, Dean had to be even better, had to watch his baby brother even closer, because he never knew just what the precocious little boy would do.

The worst incident, by far, had to be the day Sammy pulled open the door of the car, while it was moving. Dean hadn't been paying attention to him, had thought that he was asleep in his seat, but he had been wrong. He didn't even know Sam was up to anything until he felt the wind on the back of his neck, until he felt the car swerve. He had been staring out the window, watching the endless fields drift past the speeding car, but the instant he heard his father yell, the instant he heard the breaks screech, he turned towards the other seat. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Sammy, the two year old was hanging off the side of his kiddie-seat, his little hands still holding the door handle tightly as it swung open. And he was laughing about it.

Because, to Sammy, it was all a game, everything was always a game. And that was both a blessing and a curse. Yes, he got into trouble, and tried the patients of both his father and big brother, but it was that same light-hearted laughter, that same trusting nature that helped keep their small and shattered family together. Life had been so dark in the months following the fire, and Sammy had been the one to finally pull them out of the sorrow they had fallen into.

Dean had just barely managed to grab hold of his brother's feet before the door swung open completely, his father jumping out as soon as the car had stopped. He was furious and he had every right to be. Dean had let his guard down, had taken his eyes off of Sam for only a moment and he had almost been killed. And it was that day that Dean learned that he could never let his brother out of his sight, that bad things happened no matter where you were.

He could still hear his father's angry voice in his head, could still hear the fury behind his words. It was the first time his daddy had ever really yelled at him and Dean was hoping that it would be the last. He had never seen him so mad before and he knew that it was all his fault. He had put Sam in danger, he had ignored him, knowing full well the trouble that the little boy could get into. It was his fault, he knew that, and he knew that he could never let it happen again.

Sammy's laughter pulled Dean back from the pit he was falling into, pulled him back from the fear and darkness that had laid hold on his mind over two years ago. Sammy was safe, Sammy was happy, and Dean was going to make sure that he stayed that way. He watched as Kerri played with his brother, her father showing up a few minutes later to check on them. It was all so right, all so normal, so safe, and Dean found himself falling into the comfort of it all. Later that day they would be sledding, he would be watching his brother rolling in the snow, laughing and playing with another child his age, and that was something Dean didn't want let go of. His brother deserved normal, needed normal, and Dean was determined to give him that for as long as he could. After all, that was what big brothers were for.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all once again for the great reviews, they really, really mean alot to me. i am glad you are all enjoying this. this chapter will shine a little bit more light into Kerri's past, and so there is a pretty interesting little reveal hidden within. _

_as always, let me know what you all think. :)_

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 4

Tom Harrison watched the three small children play, their laughter ringing deep within his aching heart. He knew that Dean had spent the night with his brother, but he also knew that the little boy had his reasons. He could see the weight that the small child carried, could see the years he had yet to live dulling his expressive green eyes. Even though he was just six years old, he lived with a soul that was far older, far more weathered than it should have been. The hunter had seen it the moment he walked through the door, the moment the megalith that was John Winchester moved aside to reveal the young boy that dwelled in his shadow.

He thought he had seen everything that the darkness could do in his own daughter's eyes, but seeing Dean gave him a whole new level of understanding. There was a sorrow there, wrapping itself around him, digging into him, breaking him down. And the seasoned hunter didn't know how to handle it. He had fought werewolves and demon, but he couldn't figure out how to save one six year old boy. And that was one of the most frustrating things in his life. He was one of the top in his field, knew everything there was to know about tracking the supernatural, but he still didn't know what to do for Dean.

And he could see that same troubling failure in John's eyes as well. After all, Dean was his son, his little boy, and he was being forced to watch him slowly fall apart. Ever since he met John, Tom wanted to help him, wanted to keep the Winchesters from disappearing into the darkness. His family had gone through the same thing. His angel, his Lizzie, was killed by the same thing that had taken John's wife. The same thing that had left four small children without their mothers.

But John had been in his son's room right away, John had gotten his boys out without injury, which was something he could not match. Tom hadn't heard his wife awaken, didn't know that something had been in the room, watching over his little Evelyn. And Lizzie, she never screamed. No, it was Kerri that had saved them all, Kerri that had woken in the night, that had gone into the room to save her little sister as the crib burned, that had awoken her father as smoke filled the house.

He still didn't know how much of the incident she had seen. She hadn't spoken about that night, hadn't mentioned it other than the fact that it was the night her mommy died. She didn't talk about the heat of the fire, didn't tell him if she saw her mommy, or how she knew to go to her sister's room in the first place. The only thing he knew about that night was that his wife was gone, and his youngest daughter was left with a terrible burn across her back. And the spirited, inquisitive girl that was his Kerri was gone forever.

But now, watching her play with the Winchester boys was like watching a little bit of her come back. She was still distant, was still far quieter than she used to be, but she had a smile on her face for the first time in a very long time. And that simple fact broke his heart. Children were supposed to be children. They shouldn't have to bare the weight of their families, shouldn't have to face the worries that plagued their parents. They should be thinking about school, thinking about toys, about why the sky is blue, not why something dark and evil stole their mommies. They should have been like Sam and Evelyn, should have been innocent and comforted. But those were two things he knew that Dean and Kerri wouldn't never be.

They were both broken, had seen more in their six years than most people saw in a lifetime, and there was nothing he could do to change that. They had both felt the heat of the fire, had both seen the unmasked terror in their fathers' eyes, had both awoken from peaceful dreams to a world without their mothers. And then they had both been told that there were monsters in their closets, that there were ghosts hiding beneath their beds. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, but it was the way their lives were, and the way they would always be.

He turned quietly from the door, leaving the children to play, to be kids for just a little while longer. Tom Harrison knew, deep in his heart, that finding the thing that stole his wife would be no easy task, that it was the kind of thing that may take a lifetime. And he knew that there would be no way to shield the children from it. They were going to grow up in the hunting world, were going to inherit the quest both he and John had chosen, and he knew that it would leave them forever scarred. But now, in that moment, in those first few rays of daylight they were still small, they were still innocent children, and Tom was determined to keep them that way for as long as he could.

Tom followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen, not the least bit surprised to see John sitting at the table, pouring over paper after paper. The eldest Winchester was single minded and stubborn to say the least, of that Tom was certain, but he also knew that it was something that had to stop. John had yet to see the children, just wandering down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Sam in the custody of his big brother. And, while Tom knew that they were perfectly safe in his house, he also knew that little boys needed their fathers.

It wasn't that John Winchester didn't care, quite the opposite, it was just that he didn't know how to slow down, how to see what was around him, hold onto what he had before he lost it. And, when his friend got frustrated, he always turned to hunting, always tuned out the world, closed himself off from everything that was causing his troubles. And it was obvious that, right now, his heart was breaking over his eldest son. And so, John unconsciously closed himself off from Dean, turned to his smiling and happy little Sammy, his innocent little child.

Tom suspected that Dean reminded John too much of Mary. That the little boy's haunted green eyes reminded him too much of his wife's death, of what their family, what he had lost. He knew the feeling, because it was the same despair that ripped through his heart every time he looked at Kerri. She had been so different before the fire, so full of life, so full of questions. But after, she was like a different person. She didn't ask about things anymore, just took the world around her for what it was and moved on.

And she was so quiet, so closed off. She wasn't really Kerri anymore, at least not the Kerri that his wife had known. It was like a light had gone out, like her entire childhood had been wiped away, her small shoulders having to instead support the weight of an adult. And it was the same with Dean. Tom didn't know what he was like before the fire, but he knew that he had changed, knew he had turned into an adult overnight. Because really, that's all either of the six year olds could do.

Tom had been so broken after his Lizzie died. Everything just reminded him too much of her, especially the girls. He had tried to pull himself together, tried to get the truth out of Kerri, but the events of that night remained hidden to him. Hell, he didn't even know it was anything supernatural until he was cleaning his young daughter's room. She had drawn picture after picture, all of them showing a man in a long dark coat, a man with yellow eyes. And it was then that he knew the true magnitude of what had happened to his family.

But Kerri still never said word one about it, never told him what she actually saw. Even when he put the pictures in front of her, even when he said that he knew she had seen it, she still just shrugged her shoulders and left the room. And it wasn't until he met John that he learned what his little girl may have actually seen. Mary had been pinned to the ceiling, cut open and set ablaze, and Tom just prayed to god every night that Kerri had not seen that, that she had gone to the nursery after the fire had already started.

But, deep in his heart he knew that his hopes were in vein. She had to have seen it, there was no way she couldn't have. The fire had been so hot, had spread so quickly, that she wouldn't have had time to get Evelyn from the room after it had started burning. No, for whatever reason Kerri went in there that night and saw what truly transpired. And Tom was torn between cursing the heaven and being grateful. After all, had she not been in there, then Evelyn would have died that night as well.

"Morning, John. Everything alright?" Tom stated, pushing the dark thoughts from his mind. It was all in the past, and there was nothing he could do to change it short of building a time machine. It wasn't right or fair, but then, not everything in life was.

"Yeah, Tom. Thanks again." John smiled up tiredly at the other hunter, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep.

Tom knew that John was pushing himself, that he thought that the thing that had taken both their wives was in a near by area. But he wasn't quite so sure. From everything he had been able to gather there was always a fatality with the nursery fires. And it was always a young mother. But there was so little that he and John really knew about it, so little that the hunting community as a whole knew about it, and Tom was determined to check every possible lead that came his way. But, he had the sinking feeling that this hunt would take a very, very long time.

"Don't mention it." Tom answered as the sound of small feet padding down the stairs slowly reached their ears.

A few moments later all four children appeared. Kerri was the first to enter the room, followed shortly there after by Dean, both Evelyn and Sam holding each of his hands. The two small children seemed to be in absolute awe of the boy between them, Dean just smiling down at each one as they chattered on like only two year olds could.

Sam and Evelyn didn't know what had happened to their moms, didn't know that there was darkness in the world, that the noises they heard at night were things that they should be afraid of. No, all they knew was that their families were different, but that didn't seem to bother either child at all.

The children all greeted their fathers before taking seats around the table. Dean was still completely and utterly focused on Sam, listening as he babbled on about something that Tom himself couldn't understand. It was almost like Sam was speaking in a kind of code, some of the words he spoke completely made up, but still having meaning. And Dean understood it all, answered things that the others didn't even know were questions. And all the while, John looked on, his face stern and stoic, but eyes betraying everything.

He didn't understand them either, of that Tom Harrison was certain, and he was also certain that John wanted to know what they were saying more than anything. These were his children after all, but they seemed to live in a world just beyond his reach. They still loved him, still looked up to him, still cherished him, but they could make do without him. And that simple fact was heartbreaking.

"So." Tom began, trying to break through the sadness. "What would everyone like for breakfast?"

"Faffles." Sam smiled, turning towards him.

"Faffles and hot dogs." Evelyn added, sorting through a small make-up case she had brought down with her.

"Cereal will be fine for us." Dean chimed in, shooting a look towards Sam.

"No, Dea, faffle." Sam spoke sternly to his brother, as though the older boy didn't understand that waffles were better than cereal.

"Cereal's ok." Dean smiled weakly before turning his eyes towards his brother. "For both of us."

John just sighed, turning back to his notes as Sam sunk into the chair, pouting. Tom had to admit, that it was hard too. He was trying his best to make the boys comfortable, to make them feel safe, but Dean just wasn't having any of it. Tom was just about to tell Dean that it was ok, that he could trust him, when Kerri broke in.

"It's ok, Dean, they're easy to make. It won't be any trouble. It takes him like ten minutes, tops."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to have to vote no to the hot dogs."

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad."

"So, you want waffles too, Dean?" Tom asked.

"Ok, if it's not too much trouble, waffles will be good."

"It's no trouble."

Tom couldn't believe that it was that simple. That that was what was bothering Dean. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, wasn't that he didn't feel safe, it was that he thought of himself as a burden, as something that was causing trouble. And Kerri was the only person that seemed to notice. Because, Tom could tell by the look in John's eyes that he hadn't been expecting it either. It was like Dean was purposefully trying to hide himself in the shadows, to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, and Tom just couldn't understand why.

"So." John chimed in for the first time, still watching Dean. "I hear you're all going to be sledding later."

"Yes, Sir." Dean answered, while Sam started chanting his 'I go sledding' song from the previous day.

"Want me to go into town and pick up some sleds for you?"

"No, Sir. Kerri said she has ones we can use."

"You sure, sport?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm sure." Dean replied, trying to cover his little brother's mouth as he continued to sing, laughing now as he evaded his brother.

"What that?" Sam immediately stopped singing, instead watching as Evelyn continued to root through the case before her.

"Kerri, pretty." Evelyn answered back, matter-of-factly, before pulling out a little bottle and turning towards her sister.

"No, Ev." Kerri began, quickly leaning away from her sister. "That goes on my nails, not my face."

"Huh?"

"Hands." Kerri finished, placing her hand on the table before her sister, Evelyn immediately going to work.

"Kerri might not be so pretty after you're done with her." Dean smiled at Kerri, her little sister giving up on the two nails she had painted and moving on to shocking pink lipstick.

"Kerri, pretty." Evelyn scowled at Dean, her little face scrunched up. "Say sorry, Kerri, pretty."

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, you're making Kerri look very pretty."

"Dea pretty next."

"Oh no, Dean's already pretty."

Tom just watched the scene before him unfold, the four children all acting as children should. Sam and Evelyn were chattering away with John, while Dean and Kerri just smiled, talking with each other as they watched their little siblings laugh. And, at that instant, one would never have been able to guess that Kerri had watched her mother die, or that Dean had been raising his little brother since the age of four. No, at that moment, they were children, normal, healthy, and as happy as they could ever be, and Tom just wished that it could last.


	5. Chapter 5

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, i am so glad you are all enjoying it. let me know what you think of the newest chapter. :)_

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 5

John Winchester's heart wasn't just breaking, it was shattering. For two years Dean had been nothing more than a shadow of his formal self, the bright and vibrant boy all but erased after the fire. But now, on snowy slopes, in the cold winter air, he was a child again. He was Dean again. And it was all because of the red-head that now stood next to him. She had a way of understanding him that John just didn't possess, no matter how much he wished he did. His eldest son was a mystery to him, like a safe he needed to unlock, a treasure he needed to find. But, with every passing day, every moment of silence, he felt that all slipping away, vanishing into a darkness that had been creeping in for two years.

But here, now, in the mountains of western Wyoming he had found the key, and it was in the form of a quiet little six year old girl. It took her a few short hours to do what he hadn't been able to do in two years. Save Dean. But John knew that it was a two way street, and, even though they had only met the night before, he could see a change in the stoic young girl. They needed each other, needed to have someone else in their lives that understood, that had lived through the same thing. Yes, they had their siblings, but Sam and Evelyn were still little, still babies. They didn't know they were supposed to have mommies, didn't know how perfect life had been before the fires. No, all Sam and Evelyn knew were their big brother and sister, and, in the two year olds' eyes, that was all that mattered.

But Dean and Kerri, they knew what they had lost, had seen their fathers break down and cry as the sirens wailed, had seen perfection before it was stolen away. And the knowledge that they would never be that innocent again was almost too much for John to bare. He had had such dreams when his sons were born, but all that was burned away, gone in a puff of smoke like everything else that was good in his life.

John was ripped back into the present when he heard Sam scream. The senior Winchester's heart began to beat faster at the sound, all his senses switching over to hunter mode as he scanned the area he had last seen his children playing in. The Harrison's property included a very large and very dense forest, and John could only guess what kind of supernatural beings were hiding in their, waiting to steal away his precious boys. But, when he heard Sam scream again, when he finally spotted his children, all of his fears instantly fell away. Sam wasn't screaming in terror, he was screaming in delight, laughing as he and his brother rocketed down the hill in an inner tube.

Dean was laying in the bottom of the tube, Sam sitting in his lap, laughing and screaming as they sailed over home-made jumps sending them and the sled airborne as they careened down the slope. Kerri and Evelyn were a few feet to the right of the boys in another tube, the four children racing each other to the bottom of the hill. But, what caught John even more off guard then his youngest son's screams of joy, was the smile plastered on Dean's face. He was laughing, shouting to the girls as he held Sam tight, teaching his little brother what to do to make them go faster.

It was the first time John had seen Dean laugh, really laugh, since Mary had died, and it was the sweetest thing the weathered man had ever heard. The four made it to the bottom faster than what John thought was safe, Kerri and Evelyn claiming victory by mere inches. And all the while, the eldest Winchester watched, coffee cup warming his hands. He watched as they climbed out of the snowdrifts they were using as breaks, watched as they all started back up the hill, Dean claiming that, next time, the girls wouldn't be so lucky. He watched it all, soaking in the moment, afraid that it would be another two years before he got to experience it again.

And, as the morning wore on, the children played, Sam and Evelyn trading off siblings, racing down the hill and into the snow banks beneath. But still, John couldn't help but be upset. They were children for god's sake, they should laugh like that everyday, should smile every hour, not once in a two year span. They were still supposed to have wide eyed innocence, were supposed to be asking why the sky was blue, not why monsters were real. He was supposed to comfort Dean in the wee hours of the morning, supposed to wipe his child's tears away, not the other way around. It just wasn't fair. Moments like these weren't supposed to be so scarce.

But then, Mary wasn't supposed to be dead, he wasn't supposed to hunt things that shouldn't exist. But, it was the way his life was, the way it would always be. He knew that nothing in this life would ever be able to replace his Mary, that nothing would be able to erase the image of fire reflected in Dean's wide and pleading eyes.

"All four of them still in one piece?" Tom asked, stepping up beside John on the back patio.

"At the moment. Don't you think they're going a little fast." John asked, unable to hide his concern. He wanted to say something to Dean, but he was afraid that it would make the boy shut down again. He knew that Sammy safety was Dean's top priority, and he knew without a doubt that the little boy would always be safe with his brother. But he wasn't sure if Dean knew just how much faith he had in him. And John didn't want to risk shattering what little confidence his son had.

"That's nothing. Last winter Kerri sprayed water over the snow. Full speed right into one of the sheds. Poor thing had to wear a cast for four months."

"And you still let her sled?"

"She's a kid, John, I try to let her be as normal as possible. But, no more coating the hill with ice."

"Aren't you worried about them getting hurt?"

"Everyday. But what am I gonna do, lock her in her room?"

"That's always a possibility."

"They're fine, John, they're just playing." Tom smiled, patting John's shoulder. "So, have you found anything I missed?"

"No." John began, watching his sons as the ran back up the hill before turning towards Tom.

As much as he loved watching his boys play he was there on business, and that always came first. People were getting hurt, and he was positive that it was the same thing that had taken his wife. Tom kept telling him to be reasonable, to slow down and get all the facts straight, but he knew that he was right. After all, the fires all started in the children's rooms.

"Well, I just got a call from a friend of mine, a fellow hunter. He said he's gonna be around this way."

"You think he'll be bale to find something we couldn't?" John asked, unable to hide the indigence in his voice. He had been over the papers hundreds of times, had checked every lead, listened to every witness. He knew what he was talking about. He just couldn't understand why Tom wanted to keep checking. He needed to hunt this thing, and now.

"Yes, I do. He's been hunting a lot longer than either of us. He's one of the best."

"What's his name?"

"Bobby Singer. He's a demon expert, but he knows a lot about all things."

"When's he coming?" John began, his anger growing. He didn't want to just sit around while he waited for some yahoo to tell him that he was right.

"Day after tomorrow."

"He can't get here any faster?"

"No."

"We're wasting time. We should be out hunting, not sitting around with out thumbs up our asses."

"I know you wanna hunt this thing, hell, so do I. But I would feel better if we just had a better idea of what we were up against. I mean, according to you, that psychic said it was pure evil."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want it to disappear again."

"Let's just give it till Bobby gets here. If he doesn't have anything new, we'll start the hunt."

"Hey, dad?" Kerri's voice chimed in, making both men jump. John just looked at her for a long moment, amazed that she had been able to sneak up on two trained hunters.

"Yeah, Kerri?" Tom asked as John looked out over the fields, a smile growing on his face when he saw the other three. Sam and Evelyn had dog piled Dean and were now burying him in snow.

"Can we make smores tonight? Sam and Dean had never had them."

"Sure. I need to make a run to the market anyway."

"You mean we don't have them here?" Kerri asked, her face falling.

"No, we don't."

"I'll help you get whatever you need, Tom." John began, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He thought that he would only be at the Harrison's house for two or three days, but now that it seemed as though they would stay, he wanted to help the family out as much as he could.

"Why can't you stay here?" Kerri asked coldly, rounding on John.

John didn't know whether to be angry or frightened by the little girl. He was used to being treated with respect, but now, looking down into those ice cold blue eyes, respect wasn't the first thing on his mind. Getting away from the little girl before she managed to kill him with the glare, well that was another story.

"Kerri." Tom began sternly.

"Then can I please just stay here by myself?"

"What do you think."

"But I hate going to the market."

"Kerri Anne, stow the attitude."

"But they don't like me down there, dad."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Kerri began as she turned away, her next statement spoken so softly that both men almost missed it. "And you know it."

"She's got her mother's attitude, I'll tell you that."

"Was she telling the truth? Do people not like her?"

John watched as Tom stared on, his eyes following the sullen form of his oldest. The other hunter finally looked away, sighing before turning towards John, his face sad and weathered. "Kerri isn't the easiest kid to get along with."

66666666666

If the previous night's car ride had been quiet, then this one was down right deafening. It had taken the better part of an hour to get his red-faced and shivering children off the snowy slope. Sammy was crying and pouting, continually telling his dad that he wasn't finished sledding yet. But that was a downright parade compared to Dean.

It was almost as though he could sense Kerri's foul mood. He hadn't spoken since they left the hill other than to tell Sam that they could sled again tomorrow, effectively silencing the little boy. But other than that the six year old had said nothing, just stared out the window, watching the scenery beyond. John knew the older kids had taken a liking to each other, but he had no idea how strong their bond had become over such a short period of time. It hadn't even been an entire day, and yet Dean still trusted her instincts above everyone else's. If Kerri said the people in the market were mean, then, in Dean's mind, that's exactly what they were.

"So." John began, trying to break the tension as he followed Tom and the girls into town. "You guys are gonna make smores?"

"Yes, in the fire please." Sam answered, clapping in his kiddie-seat.

"Fire place." Dean corrected, still staring out the window.

"That's I said, fire please." Sam scowled at his brother, obviously not liking the correction.

"No, you're saying fire please. It's fire place."

"I right."

"No you're not."

"I right, Dea." Sam's voice rose to a high pitched whine, causing John to grip the steering wheel tighter.

"No, Sam, you're not."

"Dean." John began, not in the mood to listen to them fight. "Just let it go."

"Yes, Sir." Dean mumbled as Sam cheered in victory.

The rest of the car ride remained silent except for the periodic 'I rights' that Sam kept whispering to his brother. But Dean seemed to have tuned out the entire world, his eyes still staring, unblinking at the mountains, fields, and forests that flashed by just past the dirty window. The little boy that had been playing and laughing, that had been looking forward to making smores was now gone, replaced by the little boy that had seen his mother's death, felt the heat of a fatal fire. And John just didn't know what to do to get him back.

After another ten minutes of silence the two cars finally pulled into the small local store, the place looking like something straight out of the Waltons. The windows were cluttered with posters and half blocked by shelves, the front porch dotted with old benches and ancient looking soda machines, and, John guessed, the building couldn't hold more than twenty people at any given time. Hell, it even had three very old looking gas pumps out front. Yes, it was the true small mountain town general store.

Dean unhooked his brother, helping Sam from the car as Tom and the girls came over to them, Sam still chanting I right, to no one in particular. John just smiled at his youngest son's energy, scooping the little boy up into his arms before following the Harrisons into the store. He couldn't help but notice how both Dean and Kerri stayed to the back of the group, quietly milling around the empty isles as the store owners came by to greet their customers.

"Hello there, Tom." An elderly lady smiled as she came over to the hunter, two lollipops in her hand. "How are you today?" She continued, handing the candies to Sam and Evelyn.

"I'm very well, Mrs. Miller, thank you."

"And who is this lovely little boy?" She smiled again, ruffling Sam's hair. She pulled her hand back a little when she saw the stoney look John was giving her. He didn't like random people touching his children, no matter how nice and caring they were. Sam was his son, and therefor, no one, not even a little old lady, should approach him without permission.

Sam, well he didn't seem to see things the same way. "I Sam." He smiled, lips already red from the candy.

"Sadie, this is a family friend, John, and his son Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Miller extended her hand, though John could tell that she was still a bit weary of him. But, he wasn't there to make friend, so he didn't let her trepidation phase him one bit. "What can I get for you today, Tom?"

"The kids wanna make some smores. And we need to restock on some stuff."

"Do you have a list?"

"Of course." Tom smiled, handing her a long list of provisions.

"Well, this shouldn't take more than about twenty minutes to gather." She smiled, turning back towards the store room.

John, Tom, and the toddlers began walking around the small store, gathers the few things that Mrs. Miller didn't have in the back. They had been at it for about five minutes or so when a loud crash sounded from one of the back isles. John was immediately on alert, his grip on Sam strengthening when he heard the noise, his senses jumping into overdrive. But it was Mrs. Miller that made it to the location first, her shrill voice rising to meet his ears as he rounded the corner.

"What have I told you about touching things that don't belong to you." Sadie Miller was shouting at a very shell shocked looking Kerri. There were no less than ten cans littering the floor around Kerri and Dean, a nearby display missing about half a stack. It was an accident, plain and simple, but the store owner didn't happen to see it that way.

"I'm sorry, ma'm." Dean began, his voice quiet as his eyes drifted between the woman and his father. "I knocked them over, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Now, now, young man, you don't have to take the blame for her."

"What?" Dean began as John's heart began to beat faster, his anger rising. "I'm not, I really did knock them over."

John knew that his son was telling the truth, knew that it had been an accident, the six year olds not paying any mind to where they were going. And hell, it was just a couple cans, nothing that couldn't be picked up in about two minutes. But the woman wasn't having any of it, and John could suddenly see why the little girl didn't want to go to the store. She had been telling the truth, they didn't like her.

"I've known Kerri long enough to know the truth. Go wait outside." She pointed to the door, a snowy wind blowing against the windows. "And don't even think about getting a soda, missy, I have it locked."

"Excuse me." John began, his anger boiling over. How could this woman talk to a child this way, let alone send her outside, alone, in the middle of winter. Demons, well those John understood, human beings were something else entirely. "I'm sure it was an accident. And my son doesn't lie. He'll gladly clean it up for you."

"I'm not saying that he is a liar, I'm just saying that I know Kerri. She's a trouble maker, you really shouldn't let your boy hang around her."

"It's ok." Kerri finally spoke, though her voice was so quiet that John nearly missed it. "I'll wait outside."

"Do you still want me to clean it up, dad?" Dean asked, turning towards his father.

"No, no." Mrs. Miller began, smiling at the small family as though nothing had happened. "I have it covered. Horace!" She called, an older man appearing from the store room. "Could you gather this for me, please?"

"Of course, Dear." The man smiled to his wife, mumbling something about Kerri as John and Dean turned from the isle.

"Dad, can I go outside and wait with Kerri?"

"Sure." John began, shifting a now silent Sammy on his hip as he searched for the car keys. John had to hand it to his youngest, he could talk for twenty four hours straight if given the opportunity, but he knew exactly when to stop. It was almost as though he could feel the sadness flowing from his brother, and so the toddler just watched him before shooting his patented Sammy-scowl and the older woman. "You two can wait in the car, just don't drive away."

Dean smiled, taking the keys from his father. "Someday I can have it though. Right?"

"When you can reach the pedals, we'll talk." John smiled, watching the little boy run out the door.

Oh yes, Dean had changed in those few short hours, and it was like a breath of fresh air. He was so afraid that his eldest had been lost forever, that the quick witted, inquisitive, little boy he had known for so long was gone. But there, in that small, nearly forgotten town, he had been found again, dragged back up to the surface by a quiet little girl, and John couldn't help but be indebted to the red-head. After all, she had given Dean a second chance, and he just hoped that his son would do the same for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, they really do mean alot to me. this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, it kind of got away from me a little. as always, let me know what you think. _

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 6

Dean held Sam tight as they raced down the hill, bouncing and flying as they hit each and every jump on the way down. He laughed as the wind blew back his hair, the icy breeze biting at his exposed face. It was the most fun he had had since his mother died. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Sam's screams of delight, when he felt his little brother's hands grip his arms tighter. He looked over when he head Kerri shouting, the girls slowly pulling ahead of them. They had already won the first two races, and he wasn't about to let them win the next.

But well, Kerri and Evelyn knew how to sled, and, while he had done it before, this was Sam's first time ever. He little brother didn't know you were supposed to stay low. No, all Sammy knew was that he liked it when the snow hit his face, and that happened more often if he stood up as high as he could. Plus, Sam liked flying over the jumps so, every time they hit one Dean had to hold him a little tighter to make sure he didn't jump right out of the tube. Needless to say, all Sam's antics were slowing them down, a lot.

Dean didn't really care though, his little brother's smile and laughter more than making up for the fact that they kept losing to a bunch of girls. He couldn't believe that the day before he had wanted nothing to do with this place. He had had such bad experiences with the few children he had met in his life, had been on the losing end of so many pranks, that he didn't want to be with anyone other than his brother. Sammy had always been all he needed, all he wanted, and he was fine with that.

But Kerri was different, and that was something he just couldn't ignore. She knew what he was going through, knew was it was like to be laughed at, to be the weird kid. Life had changed forever the day his mother died, the day his father began hunting, and, instead of pushing him away, Kerri embraced Dean for who he was. The six year old didn't have to lie about his family, didn't have to make up stories for the other kids on the playground, didn't have to hide himself away behind one fake identity or another. No, around Kerri he was Dean Winchester, and he knew he would never have to be anything else.

But, things changed, and he was afraid of becoming too close to the girl before him. After all, what would happen to them when he and his family eventually moved on, when his father found another hunt who knows how many miles away? He had never seen Lawrence again after his dad left it in the rearview mirror, and the little boy was afraid the same thing would happen with Kerri and her family. So, despite what he felt for her, despite the overwhelming relief he found when he finally met someone who understood him, despite finally being a child again, Dean tried to push it all away. He couldn't get too comfortable, couldn't get too close, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to say good bye to her when the time came.

"We win!" Sam yelled, half buried beneath the snowdrift they had just hit, Kerri and Evelyn, upside-down beside them. "Right, Dea? They fall out, we win?" Sam asked seriously, though he was still raising his arms above his head in triumph.

"Yeah, by default."

"Yay!! We win!"

"Had to win eventually I guess." Kerri smiled, helping her giggling sister out of the snow.

"Oh yeah. Next you're gonna say that you fell out on purpose."

"I may have."

"We beat you." Evelyn smiled, sitting next to Sam, both toddlers beaming.

"No, they beat us."

"No. We beat you." She stated again, this time grabbing hold of Sam's arm.

Realization dawned on both Dean and Kerri at the same time, the six year olds smiling at their siblings bold assertion. Sam and Evelyn thought they could beat their older siblings. Dean's heart seized for a moment, knowing what would happen if his father saw Sammy sledding down the hill alone. Heck, he was amazed his dad had even let them go sledding to begin with. Ever since their mother had died everything had suddenly become too dangerous for him and Sammy. His dad wouldn't even let him go on hunts, and he kept all the weapons in boxes with two or three locks.

And Dean couldn't help the guilt that echoed throughout his soul. His daddy didn't trust him, didn't want him to help because he didn't think he could do it. After all, his room had been closer to Sammy's, he should have known something was wrong, should have gone to help his mommy. But he was afraid. He had seen the shadowy man walk down the hall, pausing for no more than a second by his door before proceeding into his brother's room. He knew he should have yelled for his daddy, should have told him of the strange man, but he was just too scared. And so, he hid beneath the blanket until he heard his daddy yell from Sam's room, until he felt the heat of the fire as it raced down the hall.

No, he knew that his father didn't trust him, and he wasn't about to put Sammy in anymore danger than he already had. But he didn't want to ruin the fun the other kids were having either. More often than not he had to be the one on the playground telling others to be careful, the one telling Sam to stay off the monkey bars, to not swing so high. He hated it, hated seeing the disappointment on his brother's face when he put an end to his fun. But it had to be done, there was no way around it. Because Dean was never, ever going to let anything else hurt his family.

But, once again, it was Kerri that saved him from having to be the bad guy. "No Ev, you know you're not allowed to sled by yourself."

"I be with Sam."

"That doesn't count."

"I count." Sam spat indignantly, taking a deep breath. "One, two, free, four, fih, sis, sepin--."

"Not that kind of counting. I mean that you're both too little to ride with each other. You have to had an older kid with you."

"Please, Dea." Sam said, turning big brown eyes to Dean. But, for once, the older boy had someone to back him up, and he wasn't about to let his little brother's puppy eyes change his mind. "Nope, sorry kid, Kerri lives here so she makes the rules."

"Tell you what." Kerri began as both Sam and Evelyn's lower lips began to tremble. "How about we put the sleds away and make smores."

"What's a smore?" Dean asked sheepishly. He had missed out on a lot of things that other kids had known about all their lives.

He had been more than embarrassed once before, when a another boy asked him what his favorite video game was. When Dean replied that he had never seen one before, all the other kids that had been around him immediately fell silent, telling him that only poor kids didn't get to have cool things. And, ever since then, he had hated being the one that was out of the loop, hated having to tell people that he had no idea what they were all talking about. It was just becoming too hard to be the kid that didn't get presents, the kids that didn't get to have a home.

"It's like a sandwich. You put marshmallows on a stick and roast them over the fire. Then you get a gram cracker and put some chocolate on top. Then you put the marshmallow on and put another cracker on top." Kerri answered smiling. "We make them in the fire place."

"Yumm." Sam licked his lips, rubbing his belly as he listened to the explanation.

"Yumm." Evelyn mimicked, both children now looking like deranged versions of Cookie Monster.

"They're good. Let me just go ask my dad."

And before Dean could answer Kerri was off, running back to the house where both their fathers were standing. Dean couldn't help but watch her as she made it to the two men, her long red hair flowing behind her. She was just so different, and she made him feel so incredibly normal. Dean's concentration was broken a few seconds later when ice cold snow was forcefully shoved down the back of his shirt. He spun around, Sam and Evelyn jumping up and down, laughing, their little hands full of snow.

"Two against one? That's not really fair, you guys." Dean smiled, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"It's fair, Dea. We smaller." Sam smiled, rushing his brother.

Dean turned, pretending to run as the two smaller children jumped him, piling snow on his arms and legs. But he just laid there and accepted his fate, smiled as the two toddlers laughed and laughed. This was the closets thing to perfect he had had in a long time, and Dean soaked up every minute of it. It was like being a normal kids, being something he never thought he would get to be again, and he couldn't help but be thankful for it. After all, he wasn't normal, and he knew that no amount of pretending would ever change that.

The moment ended too soon though, both Sam and Evelyn falling still and silent when Kerri returned. Dean looked up into her eyes, but instead of seeing the joy that had been there mere moments before, he was met with steely blue emptiness. Any bit of happiness that had been in her was washed away, flattened by something, and Dean wanted to know what.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad said he has to go to the store to get stuff." Kerri mumbled.

"Yayie pop." Evelyn yelled, Sammy following suit. "It's ok, Kerri. Yayie pop." Evelyn stated again, obviously wondering why Kerri wasn't as happy as she was.

"Yeah K. Yayie pop." Sam answered again, though Dean knew he had no idea what he was talking about.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his little brother, though. The boy was smart, smarter than most little kids they knew, but he had such a hard time with his words. Dean had been trying to teach him the right way to say things, but well, Sammy didn't think he was pronouncing anything wrong, therefore he didn't feel he needed to be corrected.

"Yeah, lollipop." She mumbled, turning towards the beaming children. "Why don't you both go inside and get ready."

"No." Sam scowled, stamping down his little foot. "Still sled."

"Sorry, buddy, but they said we all have to go."

"No." Sam began again, turning when he saw John approaching. "I still sled."

"Time to warm up, Sam." John smiled, scooping up the struggling little boy.

"No!" Sam screamed, kicking and squirming as he tried to get out of his father's strong hold. "I sled, I still sled."

"We can sled again tomorrow, Sammy." Dean broke in, though he was still watching Kerri. It was almost like she had deflated, her head hung low, eyes searching the ground. And it was beyond obvious that something was bothering her.

"But I wanna sled now." Sam whined, tears in his eyes.

"If we go to the store we can make smores." Dean bribed, his small body beginning to shiver. They really had been out in the snow for a long time.

"But I sled, Dea."

"I said we can do it again tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"Ok." Sam smiled, turning towards his dad. "Yayie pops now?"

"Sure, lollipops it is."

"Why don't you run up there with my dad and Sammy, Ev? You can show them where the fire place is."

"Yah." Evelyn began, grabbing John's free hand and pulling him back towards the house.

Dean help back a little, smiling weakly at his father when the older man looked back over his shoulder. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Kerri, wanted to know what was so bad about the store. He had come to trust her in the few short hours he had known her, had learned to rely on her instincts, to follow her lead around the foreign town. And so, if Kerri said that something was bad, then it obviously was.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, the two walking a good twenty meters behind John and the kids.

"I hate the store." Kerri mumbled, still staring at her feet.

"Why?"

"Because they don't like me."

"So, ignore them."

"I try to, but they won't leave me alone. They blame me for everything. It's not my fault their grandson's a sissy."

"Who's their grandson?"

"Timmy Collins. He said he wanted to hear a ghost story so I told him one. Little baby, can't sleep through the night anymore."

Dean smiled despite himself, he had no doubt in his mind that she had told him the scariest story she knew. But well, he had asked.

"And they blame you because he's a wimp?"

"Yeah. They never really liked me though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Miller's crazy. Said red-heads were evil."

"So are old crones."

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy when I said that to her." Kerri smiled.

"So, why can't we just stay here with my dad?"

"Because he wants to go the store, too."

"Listen, I'll ask him if he can stay here. He'll probably say yes when I tell him that they're mean."

"Thanks, Dean."

666666666666666

"But dad!" Dean began, his heart dropping to his feet. He was sure his dad would say yes, was sure he would stay behind. After all, Dean didn't ask for anything, ever, so surely he wouldn't turn down his only request.

"I said no, Dean. We're going"

"But they're mean to her."

"I'm sure she's jut blowing it all out of proportion."

"Dad!"

"Dean! I gave you an order. We're guests in this house and we are going to help out any way we can. And quite frankly, young man, I do not appreciate being yelled at by my own son! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean mumbled, heading back into the basement, knowing Kerri had heard every word. He really wanted to help her, really wanted to save her from having to go someplace she obviously hated, but he was just failing again.

"It's ok." Kerri sighed, sitting on the bottom step.

"We can just stay away from them."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Kerri, you down there?" Tom's voice broke through their conversation.

"Yeah dad."

"I'm sending Ev down, get her in her kiddie-seat, I'll be out in a few." There was a pause before he continued again. "I'm sending Sam down, too. Same thing, Dean."

"Yes, Sir." Dean answered, more out of instinct than anything else, as the sound of pounding feet made its way down to them.

Sam and Evelyn appeared a few moments later, both in clean clothes and jackets. Dean patted Kerri once more on the shoulder before leading Sam to the impala, Kerri taking her sister to another black car, her shoulders still slumped as she strapped the little girl in. She looked so sad, so dejected, and he just wanted to help her.

It took the two cars about twenty minutes to get to the small general store. The building looked innocent enough, but Dean knew that looks could be deceiving. He unclipped his brother, happily handing him off to his father as they approached the store, Sam's constant 'I rights' beginning to grate on his nerves. The older men carried the toddlers in, Dean hanging back with Kerri as they entered the small space.

The place looked like it hadn't been remodeled since the thirties, the names and types of products on the shelve the only sign of what decade they were actually in. Dean watched as a smiling old lady made it out of the back, ruffling Sam's hair as she handed him candies. The middle Winchester couldn't help but smirk when he saw the death glare his dad was giving the now hesitant woman. After all, no one touched Sammy without permission.

Dean turned and followed Kerri into the back isles, confident that Sam was safe with his father. He scanned shelf after shelf of the tightly packed store, Kerri standing shoulder to shoulder with him. She was still staring at the floor, her eyes still empty, but she was staying close to him, and Dean couldn't help but feel like he needed to keep her safe.

"So. Are all the kids around here like Timmy Collins?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That stinks."

"Yeah, but I have Evelyn, so it isn't too bad."

"Yeah, same here." Dean sighed, turning the corner with a crash. He hadn't even seen the display until he walked into it, sending several large cans crashing to the ground. He turned towards Kerri as he heard footsteps approaching, expecting to see her smirking at his lack of direction, but instead she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What have I told you about touching things that don't belong to you!" Dean jumped at the shrill voice, turning to see the store owner standing before him, John appearing mere seconds behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'm." Dean began, afraid of what his father would do when he saw the mess he had made, accident or not. "I knocked them over, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Now, now, young man, you don't have to take the blame for her." Dean didn't know what he had been expecting, but that obviously wasn't it. He had walked into the display, end of story, he wasn't covering for anyone. And, one look at his father told him that John knew he wasn't lying. But Mrs. Miller, she didn't seem to be buying it for a second.

"I really did knock them over."

"I've known Kerri long enough to know the truth. Go wait outside." She stated, pointing to the still stunned looking Kerri. "And don't even think about getting a soda, missy, I have it locked."

Dean couldn't see straight he was so mad, grabbing Kerri's arm as she turned back towards the door. There was no way he was going to let her go outside. It was freezing, and she had only a jacket on, her snow suit having been left at the house. Plus, night was beginning to fall and Dean knew what was out there in the dark, what could be waiting out on the porch to snatch her up. The shelves were packed into the small space so tightly that nearly all the windows were blocked, and Dean knew that anything, supernatural or human, could get her and no one would be the wiser. But, before he could answer, before he could say anything, his father chimed in.

"I'm sure it was an accident, and my son doesn't lie. He'll gladly clean it up for you." Dean watched as the woman took a step back, his father's dark eyes boring into her as he spoke.

"I'm not saying he is a liar, I'm just saying that I know Kerri. She's a trouble makers, and you really shouldn't let your boy hang around her."

"It's ok." Kerri spoke up, shrugging out of Dean's grasp. "I'll wait outside."

If his dad hadn't been standing right there Dean would have kicked that crooked old lady right in the knees. He couldn't believe how she had treated Kerri, and he still couldn't believe that an adult, the same adult that just said she cared about his well being, was going to send a six year old child out into the dark winter night by herself. And, in that instant, Dean hoped he would never have to set foot in that store again.

One thing Dean knew for certain though, was that there was no way Kerri was waiting outside alone.

"Do you still want me to clean it up, Dad?" He asked, looking between his father and Kerri's retreating back.

"No, no." Mrs. Miller answered for his father, something Dean knew never to do. Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw the identical scowls his father and Sam were giving the woman, the toddler's small arms crossed over his chest as he tried his best to look menacing. Oh yes, this woman was now on the bad side of all three Winchesters.

Dean watched for another moment as the woman called her equally crabby husband to clean up before turning back to his dad. "Dad, can I go outside and wait with Kerri?"

"Sure." John began, tossing the keys to a very stunned Dean. "You can wait in the car, just don't drive away."

"Some day I can have it though, right?" Dean asked, a smile on his face. That was his life long goal, his dream. He loved the car, loved the smell of the leather, the hum of the engine. But, what he loved the most was the memory of his mother in the passenger seat, hair blowing in the wind as she sang alone with the radio. Yes, one day that car, and that memory, would be his and only his.

"When you can reach the pedals, we'll talk."

Dean smiled again, racing to the door Kerri had just vanished through, his father following close behind.

"Hey." Tom began, coming around another corner and stopping Dean dead in his tracks. "Where're you going?"

"Outside to wait with Kerri."

"Why's she out there?"

"Because, Tom." Mrs. Miller began, sneaking up on the two families. She really was a nosy little witch. "Kerri disrupted the store, and I have had to scold her about that too many times already."

Tom just sighed before answering. "What happened, Sadie?"

"She pushed over an entire display."

"She did not!" Dean broke in, not caring who was listening or how rude he was. "I told you, I walked into by mistake. And it wasn't the whole display, it was just a few cans."

"Sadie. If Dean said he knocked it over, then he did."

"I know that child."

"No, you don't."

"The red-heads are ill omens."

"The red-heads are irish. I will not speak with you about this again."

"Fine. But I don't want her in here."

"It's ok, we're gonna go wait in the car." Dean chimed in, staring daggers at the old woman.

Something had happened between her and the Harrisons and it didn't have anything to do with Timmy Collins. Dean could see it written all over Mr. Harrison's face, something big had happened, something bad, and Sadie Miller had decided to blame it all on Kerri because she had red hair.

"It's up to you, young man, you're more than welcome to stay." She smiled before turning towards Sam, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "How's your candy, Sweetie?"

"Yayie pop sucks!" Sam spat, throwing the half eaten candy at her before folding his arms again.

"Sam!" John scolded, but the toddler didn't seem to care, his eyes still giving the now shocked and sticky old woman a death glare.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he pushed through the door meeting a shivering Kerri on the other side.

"What's so funny?" She spat, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"Sammy just cursed at the witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's pissed that you go yelled at. And Sam doesn't forgive easily."

"So what, she throw you out, too?" Kerri smiled for the first time since they left the hill, looking back in the half blocked window as Dean sat beside her.

"No, my dad said we could wait in the car. It's warmer in there, and I can show you how cool it is. It's gonna be mine some day, you know."

"Yeah? Your dad said that?"

"Yup, as soon as I can reach the pedals, it's mine."

"That's cool."

"Come on. I'll show you." Dean smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the impala.

It felt good to be out there with her, the rest of the world momentarily forgotten. When he was with Kerri he wasn't the son of a hunter, the child of a dead mother, or an older bother, he was just Dean, and that was more than enough for the girl. And Dean couldn't help but feel free. It was the first time in two years that he got to be himself again, and he prayed that it would last.


	7. Chapter 7

_thank you all once again for the great reviews, they really do mean alot to me. i hope you all enjoy this chapter, it adds in a little more background. as always, let me know what you think. :)_

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 7

Tom Harrison sat on the old sofa, watching the four small children laugh and joke as they made smores, their small hands and faces covered in sticky goo and candy. It was a sight he wished he could see more often, not just on these rare occasions. They were supposed to be children after all, supposed to have fun, but that was something Kerri didn't seem to able to do anymore. That was, until Dean showed up on his back steps. In the hunters mind that little boy was a god send, a lifeline for his slowly fading daughter, and Tom was both relieved and a little jealous.

He should have been there for her more after the fire, should have made her open up to him about what it was she had actually seen. But at the time, and even now, it was easier to just ignore the problem, to just pretend that his little girl was whole and happy. It just helped make the days go faster, helped make the death of his wife a little less devastating. He knew he was being selfish, knew his daughter needed him to be a father, but he just wasn't sure he could be that to her right now. And well, now she had Dean, and that had to count for something.

His attention was drawn back to the group when he saw Kerri signal Sam over, whispering something into the smiling child's ear. A moment later, the sticky toddler turned to his brother.

"Dea, hug."

"Wash your hands first." Dean began, scooting away from his approaching brother.

"No. Hug now." He laughed, a mischievous smile plaster on his face as he dove at his big brother, his marshmallow covered hangs grabbing Dean's face. "You sticky now!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sticky now. Hey, Ev, why don't you hug Kerri?"

"'Kay." She smiled, turning and holding her hands up in front of her sister. Tom laughed as Evelyn sat, patiently watching while Kerri wiped the goo off her hands and face before leaning in to hug her big sister.

"You guys stink." Dean smiled, grabbing a wash cloth from Kerri.

"I stink!" Sam cheered, holding his hands out as Dean cleaned him off. "I stink, Dea?"

"Yeah, Sam, you smell."

"Yay! I smell, daddy." Sam yelled towards the kitchen.

"Dean, stop picking on your brother." Was the response yelled in from the kitchen, and Tom could see Dean shrink a little at the reprimand. After all, he hadn't meant any harm by it, he was just being a brother.

"Yes, Sir." Dean mumbled, though Tom knew it was more out of habit than anything else since there was no way John would have heard the quiet answer.

"Don't worry about it, Dean, I think your dad's just a little tired."

Dean was just about to defend his father's response when one of the sticks the kids were using to roast marshmallows hit his shoulder. The six year old jumped when he saw the still hot object, the smoldering end leaving ash on his shirt.

"More 'smallows." Sam frowned, moving the stick closer to his brother once more.

"Whoa there, Sammy. You have to be careful, that's hot." Dean spoke softly but directly to his brother, and Tom was surprised to see Sam obey without hesitation.

"Sorry, Dea. You 'kay?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. Just leave the sticks were me and Kerri put them, ok?"

"Yeah, 'kay. But, I still need more 'smallows, Dea."

"Actually, Sam." Tom began smiling when the little boy looked up at him skeptically. It was obvious to everyone that, since the incident with Sadie Miller, Sam had been much more protective of Dean. Little Sam didn't really know what had happened, but all that mattered to him was that someone had upset his big brother, and, therefor, his big brother needed to be looked after. "I think it's time for bed."

Judging by the look on his face, Sam didn't seem to care what he had to say one way or another. No, he just turned to his brother as though Tom hadn't said a word. "I need more 'smallows, Dea."

"No buddy, I think it's time to sleep."

"No, Dea, time for smoos."

"One, they're called smores, and two, I'm older and I say it's time for bed."

"But I not tired, Dea." Sam yawned, big brown eyes staring imploring at his brother. And in that instant, Tom didn't know how Dean ever said no to Sam. Hell, he would have handed over the deed to his house if Sam asked him with that face.

"But you'll be too tired to sled tomorrow if you don't go to sleep now. You do want to sled again, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam jumped up, looking like his brother just told him christmas was cancelled. "I sled again."

"Ok, but you have to go to sleep now."

"'Kay, come on." Sam began, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. It was beyond obvious that, more than anything, Sam wanted to sled in the morning. "You too, Ev." Sam added, turning towards Evelyn, but the little girl was already asleep in Kerri's lap.

Tom smiled, scooping his youngest daughter up into his arm and following the other three up the stairs. For that one day they were all children and nothing more, and it made the hunter's heart ache. But he knew there was nothing he could do to change the way his children were going to be raised, no way of undoing all the horrors that had befallen his small family. Perfection was gone, but maybe what they still had would be enough.

He tucked the four small children in, the girls each in their separate rooms and Sam and Dean together, just as the boys had requested. He then checked and rechecked every protection symbol and salt line around the large house, making sure that nothing could get in before returning to the kitchen, John still sitting at the table, immersed in his research, just as Tom had left him. The senior Harrison used to think he was obsessive, but his zeal was nothing compared to John's.

"Why don't you get some shut eye, John?" Tom suggested, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." The senior Winchester mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, you've gone over those papers a hundred times, nothing's gonna change. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe. It's just, I wanna get this thing, Tom."

"So do I, but it's not gonna do you any good to fall asleep instead of shoot the damn thing. Get some rest. You drove all day yesterday and then slept what, like four hours, stop pushing yourself."

"I need to do this for my boys, for Mary."

"You're not gonna be any good to your boys if you burn out when they're still babies."

Tom watched as the other hunter's shoulders slumped, his energy finally giving way. He knew where John was coming from, knew what it was like to go from having everything to having nothing more than broken shards of what perfection could have been. But he also knew that the hunt for this thing wasn't going to end tonight, that the monster that had destroyed their lives would still be there in the morning, and so would their children. They both needed to stop and take stock in what they had, before they lost even more.

"Ok, but just for a few hours." John began, pushing back his chair. "What about you?" He asked, eyebrows raised when he saw Tom heading towards the basement.

"I have some work to do."

"Thanks again, Tom. For everything." John smiled wearily before disappearing up the stairs.

Tom just sighed, turning back towards the basement stairs. It was times like this that he just wished for normal, wished that there weren't any monsters hiding in the closets, that there wasn't anything hiding in the dark. He had known what was out there, but he had been naive, even reckless, but that would never happen again. No, his wife had been taken as a result of his negligence, as a result of him thinking that it could never happen to him. But that was the way everything was, just a distant story, something unreal that only happened to others. But now, well now everything was very, very real.

He tuned out the world as he began to work, the papers and artifacts spread out before him in the dim basement light. He liked times like these, liked losing himself in his research while he knew his children were safe and warm in their beds. It was a time when he could release all the tensions of the day, let it all wash past him, disappear like the stars in a pre-dawn light. It was calming and soothing and something he needed. He wasn't on a timeline, wasn't researching a life or death hunt, he was just looking up what he could about the strange trinkets hunters came across in their travels.

He was working for about an hour when he heard the basement stairs creek. He scanned the area, senses on alert, sharp eye staring down every shadow around him, willing them to move. But instead of finding a demon, instead of seeing a monster, Tom found Dean, the little boy standing quietly on the stairs.

"Dean." Tom sighed, signaling the little boy closer. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sam?" The hunter asked, knowing Dean would never leave his brother alone.

"He had a nightmare so he's sleeping with my dad. He's ok." Dean stated matter-of-factly, climbing up on one of the stools.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just can't sleep. What are you doing?"

"Just some research."

"Oh. About my daddy's hunt?"

"No, your dad is doing enough research for the both of us. No, I'm just looking up some of the artifacts other hunters give me.

"Are there lots of other hunters?"

"Yeah, a real lot. They have been around for a long time."

"Then why didn't one of them come and stop the thing that killed my mom?"

Tom just sighed, putting down the medallion he had been studying and turning towards Dean. It was an honest and innocent question, but it was a question Tom didn't want to answer. After all, he had known what was out there long before his wife was killed and he hadn't been able to do anything. And, to this day, he still blamed himself. He should have taken more precautions, should have listened when hunters told him he could never be too careful. There was so much he could have and should have done, but, in the end, he didn't, and he had been paying the price ever since.

"Well, Dean, no hunters knew that it was going to be there that night."

"They weren't tracking it?"

"No."

"But I thought that's what hunters did. The followed and killed the bad stuff."

"Yes, that's what we do. But we can't be everywhere at once. No matter what you do, Dean, bad stuff still happens."

"Like today at the store. I tried to keep Kerri in the back away from that lady, but it still didn't work."

"Yeah." Tom smiled sadly, amazed at how observant Dean was for a six year old. "A lot like that."

"Mr. Harrison?" Dean began a few moments later, his eyes wide and imploring.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Mrs. Miller hate Kerri so much? I mean, I know Kerri says it's because of Timmy Collins, but I think there's more."

'_Oh yes,'_ Tom thought, staring at the child before him, '_he was much more observant than he should have been.'_ "Well, it does have something to do with that kid, but you're right, Dean, there's more to it then that."

"What?"

"It's a really long story. Maybe you should get to bed."

"I'm really not tired. Please, Mr. Harrison, I want to know. And I'm a big kid, so I can handle it."

"Ok. You know that I've known about hunting a lot longer than your daddy, right?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, his eyes opened wide as he soaked in everything Tom was saying.

"Well, I learned about it all a long time ago. A hunter, he showed up at the college where I teach, asked a lot of weird questions. I thought he was a dangerous lunatic so I followed him, and well, I saw things that night that changed me forever. Anyway, that was about three years before I met Kerri and Evelyn's mom."

"Elizabeth. Kerri told me."

"Yes, Elizabeth. Have you ever heard of something called meningitis, Dean?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's an illness. It can effect everyone, and it makes you really sick, gives you high fevers, a lot of people even die from it."

"Wow, and that's all just from getting sick?"

"Yeah. It's especially dangerous to babies."

"Do you think Sammy can get it?"

"No, I think Sam's fine, most people go their whole lives and never get it."

"Then why tell me about it?"

"Well, like I said, it's really bad when babies get it. And sometimes, they don't get better after. Like it makes some babies go blind."

"Did Kerri get it?"

"Yes, Dean, she did. She was only a few month younger than Sam and Ev when she got sick."

"Did she go blind?"

"Yes, do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, it means she can't see. But she can see now."

"She can. After Kerri got sick, I was so scared, and I was afraid that she would never be able to do the things she wanted to do. I was her daddy and I just wanted her better."

"What'd you do?"

"I called some of the hunters I knew, they told me about a hoodoo priestess that could help. And she did, she made Kerri well again."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, a lot of people don't know the things we do, especially when it comes to the supernatural. Mrs. Miller, well she knew Kerri went blind, she was at our old house with here everyday. So, when we came back from vacation and she could see again, Sadie was scared."

"That doesn't mean she can yell at her."

"No, it doesn't. But Mrs. Miller is very superstitious. A long time ago people used to believe that red-headed girls were the devil's kids. And, when Kerri was born Mrs. Miller was instantly worried about her. And then, after she got sick and no one could explain how she got better, Sadie got more suspicious. Everything got a lot worse after my wife died."

"Does Mrs. Miller blame Kerri for that?"

"A little yeah. I've talked to her, tried to explain reason to her, but she's got that idea stuck in her head and she just won't let it go. You see, she knew my wife ever since she was a little baby."

"But, it's not Kerri's fault."

"No, it's not. I take her down there to get Sadie used to seeing her, but it doesn't seem to help. Plus, Kerri isn't exactly the most popular kid around, or the easiest to get along with."

"I think she's alright."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Mr. Harrison?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Does Kerri know she was sick?"

"Not really, no. She knows something happened, and she can remember a little of it, but she doesn't know it all."

"Well, you can trust me not to tell her, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"It's not really a secret, but I don't want her to feel any different than she already does."

"Yeah, I got you." Dean smiled, hopping off the stool. "Thank you for telling me, most people treat me like a baby."

Tom just watched as the little boy climbed the stairs and disappeared back into the shadows. In all honesty he wanted nothing more than to treat Dean like a baby, to treat him like the child he should have been. But it was painfully obvious the moment Tom laid eyes on him that Dean was no child. In fact, he knew and understood a lot more than most adults, and it was just so unfair. At six years old he shouldn't be asking why his new friend was treated the way she was, shouldn't understand everything Tom had told him as if he was listening to the weather report. No, Dean should be out playing, out asking how snow is made, or how the mountains got so tall. He shouldn't be in a dark basement in the middle of the night offering a grown man a shoulder to cry on.

But, this was the life they had now, and, good or bad, it was all they had left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, i hadnt really planned on this, but, here is the final chapter of 'meeting the mountain.' this story had originally been a one-shot, but it took on a life of it's own. i wasnt sure how long it would get but, while writing this chapter i discovered that it had come to an end. _

_thank you all so much for the great reviews, and for the support on this story, it went from a little one-shot to one of my favorites. i hope you all enjoy the final chapter. :) as always, let me know what you think. _

**MEETING THE MOUNTAIN**

Chapter 8

Kerri sat in the window, her blue eyes staring out over the slowly darkening fields, headlights glowing once more in the distance. Dean had asked her to come away from the window, to come over and play, but she just didn't feel like it. She knew he was trying his best to include her, and she just wished that he wouldn't. She liked being alone, liked having her time away from the world to think, to forget. And that was always the time she spent staring out the window. It was like looking in on another life, looking in on what could have been if things turned out different, and she just couldn't look away. Her mom had been the first to take her to the window, the first to point to the distant mountains and tell her little girl to dream, and that is exactly what Kerri did.

She dreamed of life with her mother, dreamed of the days she had remembered, of the fun they had all once had. She dreamed of what life was like on the other side of those mountains, wondering if things would be better if she was just somewhere else, anywhere else. Her dad would always joke, saying that the grass was greener on the other side, but what if it actually was. And, ever since her mom had died, all the six year old wanted to do was go to where the sky met the land and see what was there. It always looked so pretty, so perfect, so free of fear and sorrow, and she couldn't help but stare at it, watch the world go by just beyond her window.

She could still hear everyone in the room behind her, even when they thought she wasn't listening, but she never really let it bother her. She knew she was different, knew she was a freak, and knew that there was nothing she could ever do to change it. So she just ignored it, pushed it all away and pretended she couldn't hear anything outside of her own little world. But, ever since the Winchester had arrived she was finding that harder and harder to do.

She had always been content with her ways, not ever really happy, but comfortable enough to the point where that didn't matter. She knew she wasn't like other kids, knew she had lost more than she could ever find again, but she was ok with that, because really, there was no other way to go about it. Nothing would ever bring her mother back, nothing would ever stop her from being the weird kid, so why dwell on things she knew she could never change. It was like trying to run up the down-sloping escalator, all she was going to do was end up back where she started and exhausted.

But then, well then Dean came walking through the door and suddenly, she wasn't different anymore. Well, she was still different, but not _as_ different. After all, his mother had died, but he hadn't seen it, where as she had, all of it. But she still knew not to get attached, still knew to keep her distance. Because she knew that one day, he would be gone. His dad had only started hunting after his wife had died, was only doing this to kill the thing that had destroyed their families. And, from the sound of it, that may be happening in the next few days. And then Dean and Sam would be gone, would go off and be normal, leaving her behind. Because her daddy had always been a hunter, all her life, and she knew that nothing would ever change that. Just like nothing would ever erase what she saw the night her mother died.

To this day she still doesn't know why she woke up that night, still can't quite place the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She just woke up, wide awake in the wee hours of the night, with an overwhelming urge to run and hide. But, in all her life, Kerri had never run, had never hid, even when she should have. She was the kind of kid that would walk straight into a darkened room, even if you told her the boogyman was waiting. She just couldn't help herself, she had to see things for herself.

So, when the fear took over, when the uncertainty crept into her mind as she stared at the darkened corridor of her old house, she got out of bed and followed the feeling, walked confidently into the darkness, and watched first hand as her life burned away. She saw the man standing by her sister's crib, saw her mother run to the room, face set with fear. As a matter of fact, that was the last time she had seen her mother's face, the image of her eyes wide and pained burned forever into the little girl's brain.

But the worst part of it all wasn't seeing her mother pressed against the ceiling, wasn't feeling the heat of the fire as she ran in for her sister. No, the worst part of all was right before it all began. It was watching as the man slowly turned to face her, his sickly yellow eyes meeting her's as a smile grew across his twisted face. At that moment she was truly and utterly afraid. She wanted to run, wanted to get her dad, but she just couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare at the man, the world around her frozen.

She didn't hear her sister's soft cries, didn't see the blood dripping slowly from the ceiling. All she saw, all she knew were those yellow eyes, that smile, and the icy voice that matched them both.

"Life's a bitch sometimes, isn't it, Kid." He smiled before disappearing into the fast growing flames. And it was only then that Kerri moved.

"Ker!" Kerri was instantly pulled back to the present by the shout, the noise so sudden and unsettling that she fell backwards off the windowsill, landing directly in Dean's arms.

"What?" Kerri asked, turning towards Dean. It was only then that she notices the room behind her was empty, Dean the only person in sight. "Where is everyone?"

"Some guy came, they went to the basement to talk to him." Dean began, helping Kerri off the windowsill.

"Bobby?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Did he drive a blue truck?"

"Yeah, and he has a big dog. I tried to get Sam to stay away."

"You don't have to worry, Bruce never bites."

"So, you know that guy?"

"Kind of, he's been here a couple times. He doesn't come all that often."

"So, he's ok?" Dean asked, and Kerri could tell that he was debating whether or not to go grab Sam and run.

"Yeah, he's ok, you'll like him."

"Ok. What were you thinking about anyway? I called your name like five times."

"Nothing, I just wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, sure." Dean mumbled, but thankfully didn't press the issue.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before the sound of little feet pounding on the back stairs met their ears, Sam and Evelyn appearing a few minutes later, Bobby following close behind. Kerri didn't know much about Bobby's life away from her home, but she knew that he wasn't one of the lost like John. He told her once that 'people shouldn't stick their noses in business that ain't their's unless they've got all their own problems solved first.' And he'd never met a person that could say that without lying. It was that instant that Kerri decided she like the older man.

"Hi, Bobby." Kerri smiled, Dean jumping closer to her when a large Rottweiler bounded into the room. "Hey, Bruce." She smiled, rubbing it's ears.

"Told ya' before, Kid." Bobby began, studying Dean. "He won't bite. Sorry excuse for a watch dog if you ask me."

But Dean just nodded, watching the dog like it would turn on him at any moment.

"Hey." John's voice boomed from the kitchen, the hunter striding into the living room a few moments later, intimidation and anger written on every step he took. "We've wasted enough time already, lets get to work."

Kerri just smiled up at Bobby, the hunter turning slowly towards John. She knew Bobby way better than John, and she knew that he wasn't about to get bossed around by a novice, no matter how big and loud he tried to be.

"Actually, it's gettin' damn close to supper time, and I hunt much better on a full stomach. Beside, buddy, this ain't the thing you think it is."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause, the night it came to your house, there were fires just like the ones here now clear across the country. Exact same M.O. Fires starts in an older kid's room, everyone gets out alive. Sorry to disappoint. This is something that needs hunting, but it's not what you want it to be. And, John, if you wanna survive in this world, you gotta pull your head out of you ass and stop assuming everything is more than it is."

Kerri stood silently, Dean just behind her, staring over her shoulder in wide eyed shock. From what she had gathered no one ever spoke to his father that way, but well, sometimes people needed to be put in their place, and Bobby was always the right guy for that job.

66666666666

Bobby had all the missing information they needed to figure out what was really going on and, by the next night, he and John took down the culprit. A fourteen year old fire-starter. The kid had been bumped from foster home to foster home over the years and spent most of the time being the weird new kid at school, so, he took out his anger the only way he knew how. Though, to his credit, he always made sure everyone got out alive.

While the little girl knew that he was wrong, that he was something that needed to be hunted, she couldn't help but feel for him. She knew what it was like to be different, knew what it was like to be the outcast, the one everyone looked down on. She knew, and it wasn't fun. She would go to school and sit quietly in the corner, never bothering anyone, but still they came by, still they taunted, still they called her names. And, on the rare occasion that she did stand up for herself, well then, she got into trouble.

Kerri laid on her stomach at the top of the stairs, listening to three men trade stories over bottles of beer. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, the next day bringing more uncertainty to her life than anything since the fire. The hunt was over plain and simple, and, while it wasn't what they were hoping for, it was still over. And that meant that the Winchesters would be leaving. She didn't know why she was so surprised though, heck, a few days before she hadn't even wanted them to come.

But they had, and that changed everyone the little girl knew. She was used to being alone, used to taking care of her family, to carrying a horrible secret. She was used to being the only one who knew what it was like to be all those things. But then along came Dean, and everything changed. He knew what she was going through, had been through it all himself, and for once, she wasn't the lonely freak, for once, she had someone on her side.

"Whatcha doing?" A whispered voice asked, breaking her from her daydreams, Dean laying down beside her.

"Listening."

"My dad says it's rude to eaves drop."

"So's mine, but Bobby says it's the only way to learn things, and he's been hunting longest."

"Yeah, so he should know best about it." Dean smiled.

"That's what he said, too."

"What're they talking about?"

"The hunt."

"Did they kill it?"

"No, he jumped from a window first."

"Oh. It wasn't the thing that took our mom's though, was it?"

"No. It was a fire-starter."

"Figures."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to tell my dad, but I don't think he'll ever catch it."

"Why not?"

"Because no one has ever actually seen it. No one knows what it looks like. How can you hunt something if no one lives after seeing it?"

"I don't know." Kerri began, the image of those sick yellow eyes floating through her mind once again. "But, if anyone can find a way, it'll be our dads."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want it to take forever. Sammy's gonna start pre-school next year and I don't want him to be in three or four different schools. When I went to pre-school I got to know all kinds of other kids, but he won't if he can't stay in one place."

"You could always come back here, then he could go to school with Evelyn."

"I already asked, my dad said no. Families stay together, no matter what."

"You really asked?" Kerri asked, shocked that Dean wanted to stay just as much as she wanted him to.

She thought that he would have wanted to move on the first chance he got, to get into a bigger town, to hang out with the normal kids. But he wanted to stay, and that was one of the best things the six year old had heard in a long time.

"Yeah, that's ok, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's ok. We've got plenty of room."

"I said that, too. But he still said no. We're leaving in the morning."

"You can't stay just a few more days?"

"No. My dad said there was a hunt over in california that he wanted to get to as fast as he could."

"Oh."

"I'll come back, though. I mean, we hunters need to do a lot of research and your dad has a huge library. We should need to see it again sometime soon."

"Yeah, most hunters say we've got the best one in the country. My daddy makes ammo, too. So you should need that."

"I'm sure we're gonna need a lot of that, yeah. Especially when I start hunting, then we'll go through more stuff."

"And then maybe Sam can go to school with Ev, you know, while you and your dad are here getting ready for hunts. Then at least he can go to the same school every once in a while."

"Yeah, that'd work out good."

Kerri and Dean smiled to each other, already formulating the rest of their lives. And, for the first time since her mother died, Kerri thought about the future, and let herself hope that there could be better days ahead. And maybe, just maybe, when Dean came back, they could go out together towards the distant horizons to meet the mountains.


End file.
